Trials of Genesis
by ArtCorps
Summary: In the Pokemon world, the Pokemon have been divided into many groups. The main groups are the peace hunters, mercenaries, civilians and Head Hunters. The Peace Hunters are a symbol of justice that protects the world from evil and destruction. Mercenaries are soldiers for hire who take the side of the highest payer. Head Hunters are those bent on destruction and power.


**Chapter 1 "Darkness Rises"**

In the pokemon world, the pokemon have been divided into many groups. The main groups are the peace hunters, mercenaries, civilians and head hunters. The Peace Hunters are a symbol of justice that protects the world from evil and destruction. Mercenaries are soldiers for hire who take the side of the highest payer. Head Hunters are those bent on destruction and power. Up until now there haven't been too many problems between the groups but recently there has been a lot of tension and talk of a war starting.

In the conference room of the peace hunters HQ, Alakazam gathered everyone as the Elder and voice of the people. He looked through the room to see the many leaders of the different Peace Hunter Groups.

"I know you are wondering why I have gathered you here. Basically, I've gathered you to inform you that the Head Hunters are on the move"

There was a quick silence from the shock and Vice Commander Aegislash broke the silence.

"Impossible! We just stopped their advances a few years ago. We even have their leader Honchcrow still in confinement. How can they move without a leader?"

There was a huge bang that brought everyone's attention to Commander Metagross. He has struck the ground leaving a huge dent in the floor.

"Naïve! Just because we have their leader doesn't mean it will stop those snakes from moving towards their goal. Now Alakazam. Tell me the rest of what you know."

Alakazam nodded and continued to explain

"Yes sir. Recently someone has stolen three Tms from our vault. These Tms include Grass Knot, Flamethrower, and Thief."

Lieutenant Blaziken stood up in a rush.

"They stole three Tms! How is that possible? Even I can't get passed the porygon defense system."

Alakazam responded.

"That's the odd part. The defense system wasn't even triggered"

With a sudden movement Aegislash turned into his sword form and used his shadow sneak to sneak behind the door. The whole room looked towards the door as Aegislash came out with a Chimchar and Froakie tied in his arms.

"Looks like we have two little spies right here."

Chimchar struggled to get free and yelled out.

"We aren't spies. We jut happened to and…"

Chimchar went silent and stopped struggling. He lowered his head and apologized. Aegislash let both of them go.

"Oh well. Can't help it now but you should introduce yourselves. Chimchar and Froakie both stood up straight and ouffed out their chests.

" I am 0-star cadet Chimchar of the Strike Division. My friend here is 0-star cadet Froakie who is also in the Strike Division. He doesn't talk at all so I am his voice."

Froakie nodded. Out of the corner of the room Lieutenant Lucario spoke.

"The Strike Division? Isn't that the team you are in charge of Blaziken. It's only natural that your cadets are as disorderly and rude as their leader."

Lucario smirked as Blaziken gritted his teeth in anger. He looked at both the cadets.

"What are you two doing! Go somewhere and do a job or something!"

Chimchar and Froakie stumbled and began to run away but they were stopped by Commander Metagross.

"Wait. There is no denying that they heard private information. We can't leave them alone knowing what they know."

Chimchar and Froakie stumbled back in fear as Metagross towered over them.

"Both you too shall report to me after morning training. From today on you will both be my aides."

Blaziken questioned his decision.

"But sir! They are the worst of the strike division! Keeping these screw-ups would surely cause more harm than good."

Metagross glared at Blaziken.

"Do you dare oppose my commands?"

Blaziken mumbled to himself and sat back down in his seat and Alakazam cleared his throat.

"Well since everything has been decided now shall we end the meeting for today?"

Everybody agreed and the meeting drew to a close.


End file.
